


Don't Do That!

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan Week 2014, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DethanWeek: Halloween Edition → Day 6: Tricks or Treats</p><p>Danny gets tricked by Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do That!

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Danny being a scaredy cat BUT STILL CAN BE BADASS AND FIGHT SUPERNATURAL ON THE DAILY. So this was born.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound came from the closet. Danny took in a deep breath, calming himself as he grabbed his lacrosse stick. He spun the stick in his hand once — the badass motion giving him confidence and warming up his muscles — before creeping quietly, left foot then right foot, towards the door.

He counted to three in his head and his hand slowly reached out to grab the sliding door. Right as his fingers brushed the handle, the door was slide open, fast, and a growl erupted that mingled with Danny’s scream (yes, an actually scream, he’ll admit it).

A black mass lunged out at him and Danny swung on instinct, but was blocked. Blocked by a clawed, pale hand. A hand he knew well.

Laughter came from the creature and Danny groaned, all the adrenaline quickly dissipating, making him sag.

He pulled the mask off of the creature, revealing the red, laughing face of his boyfriend. “Ethan, what the fuck are you doing?  _Don’t fucking do that!_ ” He smacked Ethan up side the head.

Ethan pouted. “Babe, c’mon, I’m sorry. But it’s Halloween season!”

"It’s Beacon  _fucking_  Hills. It’s  _always_  Halloween season around here, what with all the damn supernatural creatures that always want to kill us!” Danny exclaimed, leaning his lacrosse stick by his headboard and then dropping onto his bed. “I fucking hate Halloween. I get scared enough the rest of the year,  _involuntarily_.” Danny put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself, his heart pounding against his chest like a jackrabbit.

Ethan’s whole demeanor changed as he dropped down next to his boyfriend, smile falling from his face. He pulled Danny to him, wrapping him up in his warm arms. “Babe, I’m sorry. It was just a joke; I wasn’t thinking. It’s just… this is the first time I get to celebrate like a normal person. Guess I didn’t think you’d be this scared,” he tried to tease at the end and was rewarded with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well… I’m sorry I ruined your joke," Danny apologized, resting his chin on Ethan’s arm across his chest. "I never was a fan of Halloween anyway. And my life has turned into a horror movie enough times that I’m just kind of over it."

"Hey, it’s okay. Now I know." Ethan grinned, brushing a kiss to Danny’s ear. "And at least I managed to scare Aiden. And we both got Jackson and Lydia so bad!"

"That’s great! Payback for all those years they got me," Danny said on a grin. Then he sighed. "I love you, sorry for freaking out."

"I love you too, don’t worry about it," Ethan assured, giving Danny’s shoulders a squeeze. "Hey, at least now I know for sure you can take care of yourself instead of you always whining that you can."

"Oh shut up!" Danny pushed Ethan back on the bed, and Ethan pulled him down on top of him. Danny grinned down at Ethan mischievously and then his fingers were dancing across Ethan’s ribs, tickling.

A tickle fight ensued until they both tumbled off the bed and decided enough was enough. Instead, they curled up on Danny’s bed and watched a horror movie, which had Danny cuddled close to Ethan as he jumped and hid his face in Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
